Of seas and of Waves
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: Out of those seas of people, will they be able to meet? Or will the waves of people pull them apart from each other?
1. The Incident

**Hey guys! A new story here and much more inspired **

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters :'(**

_**Full Summary:**_

_**A few years back she was shy, ugly and fat for her and others opinion, but after a few years with passion and determination to change… she becomes a friendly, beautiful and sexy girl. And also a few years ago a handsome young boy noticed her only a year older than her, and now he takes an interest on her, and so will the other guys. Out of those seas of people, will they be able to meet? Or will the waves of people pull them apart from each other?**_

Chapter 1:

It was summer and she had just passed junior high. In a few months, she would be entering high school as a freshman. She looked up at her ceiling and knew that she needed to get ready for today. Her cousin, Neji, was invited to an event this evening and her whole family was invited to come. She sat up from her bed and stood up, and she walked towards her bathroom to take a bath. After taking a bath, she wiped her misty mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'_I definitely changed a lot.' _She thought to herself, and just couldn't help but compare herself to the old her…

_**Flashback**_

_She had just gotten back from her school. Her teacher had given out invitations for the family day again. Every year they had this annual family day, which just kept on annoying her. She never gotten a chance to attend it, and thought it was going to be the same this year too… she wasn't going to be able to join and see her whole school with her family._

_She went to her room and waited for her father to return from work. After sometime, her father had arrived and she quickly greeted him and handed the invitation…_

"_What's this?" he asked her_

"_It is another invitation for the annual family day that the whole school would attend."_

"_Another invitation to a family day that would be this coming Saturday, I presume?"_

"_Yes otousama. Are you leaving for a business trip?" she asked, but before he could even give a reply, Hanabi, who was happening to be eavesdropping on the conversation came rushing in and gripped onto Hiashi's wrists…_

"_Please otousama, please go to the family day this once!" she pleaded…_

_She knew what the answer was now, and she wasn't expecting it. And so it was settled. Her father was staying with them. They were going to the family day this Saturday. She went to her room as normal as she can. When she had reached her room she lay flat on her stomach on her bed and screamed. She just had to let it all out. She never wanted to go, but what the heck. Sometimes things were just out of your control._

_**End of Flashback**_

Yes, things were definitely out of her control. And now she was fixing herself for the event that she doesn't want to go to, but she's used to it. Truth be told, she needed to get out. Events and parties are definitely a way to get a social life or to rather go out. Everyone encourages her to meet people, she didn't want to because she thinks it is a waste of her time. She can get to meet plenty of people in school, she keeps telling them, but they keep on insisting. So to keep them quiet, she does what they tell her to do. There was a knock on her door…

"Hinata-nee, are you ready?" someone said from behind her door…

"I'm coming down in a while, Hanabi." She replied and took one last final look on herself in the mirror; once she was satisfied she went downstairs. She walked out of their house and went to their car that was waiting outside. Once she got in, she saw Hanabi already there, but her father wasn't. Neji went ahead of them, knowing that her father wasn't much worried with time. So they were left here, with the driver and her sister. And her father? Still doing business.

'_We are so gonna be late.' _She thought, and waited for her father to come so that the car could start moving.

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

He was there, just sitting through this whole program. And he was getting sick of it really. He didn't mind if events like these would allow him to move around. Hell, he has been a lot of events as boring and as senseless as these, but he just couldn't stand it if he was just there sitting in one corner. The program proper was almost over, and he just can't wait to stand up and walk around or just leave this forsaken place.

Just as he thought he was going to be asleep, he noticed that the doors behind him opened, and in came three persons. He didn't know if it was boredom that took its toll on him, or he really is that fascinated by the girl that came behind the first two persons who had just entered. He couldn't remember the last time he had been that intrigued by a person. Mostly it was because he was bored or something, but there was just something about her that fascinates him.

'_She looks familiar.' _He thought and tried to remember if he saw her once, but with no luck. He couldn't remember, and was starting to think that he was delusional. She really did look familiar, but at the same time, not that familiar. He tried to remember also the last time he was this bored…

_**Flashback **_

_There he was again, standing by the door. Every time he was in events like these, girls would always crowd him! And just as he sat down, the doors had opened…_

_In came a very serious looking man that he had never seen before, and was followed by a boy with long hair…_

'_Probably a year older than me.' He thought, and looked at the next person that had entered. It was a little girl…_

'_She's very young, probably in her first grade.' He thought, and looked and the next person that entered. She was cute, he thought for a while, but she didn't interest him, until he saw her blush when she saw him looking at her…_

'_Probably just another fan girl.' He thought and scowled. He then started to compare her to the other girls around. She was a bit shorter than them, and a bit round too. Not too fat, nor too slim. The other girls were also much more attractive than her._

'_If she loses a few inches she would be so gorgeous.' He thought to himself but kept on eyeing her. She was still dangerously close to him, he thought. She was three meters away from him. If she would move farther then she would be off of his radar. He didn't want to let his guard down. He admits this would be the first time he saw her, but he's not taking any chances. For all he knew she was just waiting for his back to be turned and then she would come and pounce on him, but his thoughts were stopped when two fingers poked him on the forehead._

_**End of flashback**_

And just as he thought he was left alone. Two fingers that poked him on the forehead had brought him out of his thoughts once again. He looked up, pissed, only to find someone smiling at him…

"Sit straight… Sasuke." The guy said, Sasuke just scowled at him…

"Tch, whatever Itachi, you are late!" he hissed at him, Itachi just shrugged…

"Had a lot to do you know, little bro."

"Hn." And he went back to focusing on the program. After sometime, he found his eyes focused again on the indigo haired girl who just entered a while ago. He was looking at her back. He could see her long, indigo hair was really cared for. He couldn't help but think whether it was traditional for them to make their hair long. It seemed as it was, seeing that even their father had quite a long hair. He shifted his gaze back at the current speaker again but somehow found himself looking at her again.

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

She just sat there the whole time listening to the last speaker for the program. She was beginning to think that she might have done something wrong already for she started to feel someone's gaze upon her. Thinking that it would be stupid to turn around, she decided to look through the corner of her eyes and indeed saw someone looking at her. She looked up front again. She didn't get a good look from the one that was staring at her, so she decided to tilt her head a little, but was stopped anyway when the people had started clapping.

'_So the program has already ended.' _She thought and stood up to follow her father, but waited for Hanabi for a while then they started going towards the dining hall. As she had arrived at their table, she sat down between Hanabi and Neji. She took a sip from her water, and started looking around. Before she knew it, she started looking for the guy that was looking at her a while ago. She scanned the room for the person.

Finally her eyes had settled on a guy that was probably a bit older than her. He was handsome, she thought. His punk look definitely suited his style and charisma, and his hair, was so unique. She couldn't help but think whether he had used a lot of gel just to make the back of his hair stick out, but it looked so natural. She was too preoccupied with his hair, that she didn't notice it that he was looking at her already. By the time she did notice it, she blushed and looked away, taking another sip from her water and stared elsewhere.

"Ne, Hina-nee, what were you looking at a while ago?" Hanabi asked her

"What?" she asked again surprised that Hanabi noticed she was looking somewhere…

"What were you looking at?"

"It's nothing. Where is Neji-nii?"

"Oh, that dude? I dunno, haven't seen him since we got here. Probably with his friends." She stated carelessly, Hinata just nodded, before she knew it, she was looking at the guy she was staring at again. She really didn't know why she was being attracted to the guy, but she was sure she wasn't going to have a crush on him, nor was she ever going to meet him. But before she could scrutinize him more, she was pulled back from her thoughts…

"Hina-nee, are you listening?" Hanabi said pouting at her with her arms crossed…

"Sorry, what was that again?"

"Neji-nii is done with the night; otousama wants us to go now."

"Oh! Yes, of course." She hurried and stood up and fixed her clothes. She grabbed her purse and then followed Hanabi out of the dining hall. She knew that she was still young, but she had a feeling that this year, it would be different already. And she was scared what that difference might be, whether is it for better… or for worse. And she was afraid that one day, her special someone would be taken away already, before they could even meet.

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

He caught her looking at him, but she looked away anyway. He thought he was just going to ignore her again. But he saw her eyes for the first time tonight. She had white eyes, with a hint of lavender. It was just beautiful, he thought. He was surprised, but nonetheless broke his gaze on her because she wasn't looking anyway. They wouldn't meet anyway, he thought, so why bother? He didn't and moved on. He was listening to the two guys with him. Their topics were useless to him, he wasn't interested.

'_Seriously? Why couldn't they just pick a much more important matter than stuff like these?'_ He thought and scowled; he looked again to where the girl was and saw her going outside. He just got angry. Some people can leave, and yet they still weren't. Why weren't they still leaving? He wanted to go home already before some girls would even think to go near him. But his attention was caught when someone called out to him…

"Oi Sasuke! What do you think about it?"

"Hm?" he stared at the blue-haired male indicating he wasn't listening to them, the male sighed

"I was talking about the incoming school year." He said making his voice louder…

"What about it?"

"Sigh, you really should start listening to the news you know. I heard some of the teachers say that they saw the entrance exam result of the incoming freshmen were outstanding. Most of them got high grades."

"So? Why would I care if they got higher grades?"

"You wouldn't." he simply stated, he was irritated

"Are you playing with me? Huh, Suigetsu?" he glared at the male…

"Hey, look on the bright side; I heard there would be lots of cute chicks incoming. Right Juugo?" he said smirking towards the other male…

"Heh, I'm sure Sasuke would break their hearts again." They both looked towards Sasuke, he wasn't in the mood right now to be talking about his heartbreaker reputation, Suigetsu smirked…

"My, my, what is this? Is Sasuke finally looking for someone to love?"

"Mind your tongue Suigetsu!" he hissed

"Sure, whatever, anyway you can love the incoming female." He said stating, pointing behind Sasuke. He turned around to see the female he least wanted to see right now. They've been classmates, but he wasn't looking forward to working on school projects with her again. He stood up to leave but was stopped when he was grabbed by the hem of his shirt. He sighed and turned to look at the person that grabbed him…

"Sasuke-kun." The girl stated, he looked at her and sighed…

"What is it Karin? I'm kind of in a hurry." He stated hoping she would go away…

"Oh, I could come with you." She stated blushing at him, he growled under his breath…

'_This is going to be hard.' _

"Karin, just state your business."

"Wow, Sasuke became much more matured now, didn't he Juugo?" Suigetsu said whispering to Sasuke, Juugo just nodded still looking around the room. Sasuke sighed and looked at Karin once again.

"I want you to meet my relative!" she stated beaming at him…

"What? Why?" he asked confused, he didn't get it why he had to meet her relatives.

"Please Sasuke-kun?" she asked holding onto him more. He looked around and saw his brother telling him to just go and get it over with. He sighed in defeat and glared at his brother. He wasn't going to like this meeting. And he has a feeling that it would end badly…

"Fine. Just get it over quickly." He said frowning at her. She beamed at him and dragged him. Once he reached their table he saw three persons seated. But the woman, with red hair was surprised to see him. She quickly got up from her seat and grabbed him by the shoulders. He was surprised…

"Are you an Uchiha?" she asked smiling at him, he nodded, surprise still evident from his features…

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke." He replied, she squealed

"Oh I knew it! Minato, this is Sasuke!" she gestured to the male that was beside her. He stood up and walked beside her.

"My, my, look how tall you are now Sasuke. The last time I saw you were still an infant." Minato said, he was surprised now…

"Yes, and you look more like Mikoto, and more handsome than Itachi too." She said beaming once again…

"Uncle Minato, Aunt Kushina! How good to see you again!" Itachi said approaching them, Sasuke glared at him…

"Nice work little bro." Itachi said smiling at him, "And you are right Aunt Kushina, Sasuke is a lot like okaasan that's why he looks more handsome." He said towards them, "Please, come this way. I'm sure my parents would be so glad to see you." And the three of them left, which means he was stuck with the two remaining people, Karin, and another blonde.

"Seriously Naruto, you gotta try something else other than ramen! You are gonna get sick!" Karin said reprimanding Naruto again, who keeps on denying the food in front of him. He sat down on the chair that was in front of them. He tried to block out their bickering but was caught in it anyway.

"Ano Sasuke-kun," Karin said inching closer to him every second, "Do you like me?" she said, now dangerously close to him, but she was pushed away when Naruto pushed her aside. He stood dangerously close to him too, and he just stared back. He didn't like this Naruto one bit, and could tell the feeling was mutual…

"Oi, what's so great about you anyway?" Naruto asked him…

"I honestly don't know." He replied, his glare wasn't leaving Naruto and Naruto was doing the same. Karin was pissed as she had recovered from the previous dilemma she was in. She marched towards Naruto and hit the back of his head, causing him to collide his lips with Sasuke's. Realizing what she had done, Karin took a step back and pulled Naruto away from Sasuke. She then apologized repeatedly to him. Sasuke stood up to walk towards their table only to see Itachi looking at him with stunned eyes too.

"I'm going NOW!" he announce to his mother. As Mikoto was about to reprimand him, Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cut him some slack kasaan, his first kiss was just taken." Itachi said looking at Sasuke storming out of the room.

"Oh? By who?" his mother looked at him, he just looked at her and smiled…

"I better bring him home now. Later!" he said and ran after Sasuke. Once he caught up with him, he called out for Sasuke…

"Matte Sasuke!"

"Not one word!" he yelled at him and Itachi just sighed…

"I'm not even gonna ask what's wrong… I saw the whole thing." Itachi stated indifferently, Sasuke just shouted more and stormed off of the building. He didn't like the day. He never will… this day was going to be in his worst days ever, and this was definitely going to be in the top of his list. He was saving his first kiss. That's why he never kissed anyone that he dated. He was saving it for someone special. But he guesses he will never meet that someone. He, Uchiha Sasuke, will never meet his special someone.

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

_**You and me… will never meet…**_

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

**And that's the end of the first chapter minna-san **

**:-) **

**Please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. The Mall

**Hey guys! :D this is another chapter for my story **

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters… :'(**

Chapter 2:

It took him three days to compose himself… three days to isolate himself… three days to try to forget the incident. And here he was, lying on his bed… throwing a ball for amusement. He still didn't want to go out, but he was bored being in his room. For the past three days he has been hiding from the society, not wanting to see their judgmental gazes… he never liked people that are like that. So instead of snapping on them, he decided to just let it be. He decided to let them gossip away until they forgot about it… to those that actually knew and saw what had happened.

He sighed and sat up from his bed. He moved to his study desk that was beside his bed. There on top of the table were his new books, for passing time. He read on his pass time. Once he finished with reading all of the books he hasn't read yet, or even if he just didn't feel like picking up a book, he would take a walk… or just simply surf the net. As he picked up the first book that lay on top of all others and started reading it, he laid back down to his bed.

He was so engrossed with the book that he had failed to notice footsteps approaching his room. He didn't want to get interrupted, now that he was almost done with the book. But a knock has found its way to his door, and his mother opened the door. She was dressed in a casual attire, which meant only one thing… she was going to the mall.

"What do you want?" he asked politely as possible

"I just came here to inform you that we would be going to the mall." She stated

"Why?" he asked annoyed

"Well, you've been inside your room for three days now. Seriously Sasuke, come on, you need to get out already!" his mother reprimanded him, "I expect you to be ready by the time I come back to your room." She stated and left. Sasuke groaned, disliking the idea of going out on a mall packed with people. School was almost starting, and lots of people will be there. He got up reluctantly and threw his clothes across the room and picked up a casual look inside his closet.

He didn't put up much effort in fixing himself up. He just wanted to be comfortable in whatever it was he was wearing. Then he continued reading the book, patiently waiting for his mother's return. He was finally done with his book, and was about to start reading another one when there was a knock on his door. He got up and strode to the door and opened it to see his mother beaming at him. He just silently followed her outside their house. Once he got out of the house, his eyes winced for a moment.

'_Too much sunlight. Results of locking yourself in your room for three days.' _He thought to himself. As they have arrived in the mall, it was already packed with people. Too much people for Sasuke's taste. He didn't like being around lots of them, because mostly, the ones that roamed malls on a daily basis were girls. And he didn't like to get molested or cornered or anything by a bunch of girls. They creep him out.

They went around the grocery for some things that were needed inside the house. His mother was walking on a very slow pace, and he was quite tired… and annoyed. They've been walking and standing for many hours already, and he was the one pushing the cart…

'_Exactly how many things do we need in the house?' _he thought eyeing the cart right before him with confusion. His mother took a glance over him and sighed, she too, was tired. She then turned to Sasuke and smiled at him…

"Don't worry Sasu-chan," she smiled wider when she notice the slight tinged of pink on his cheeks, "We'll get done in just a while now." She finished, Sasuke then frowned at her looking away, still with a slight blush on his cheeks…

"Don't call me that, we can stay as long as we can just don't… call me _that!_" he hissed a bit at her, and she just chuckled at him, ruffling and patting his head…

"Hai, hai, whatever my Sasu-chan wants."

"Kaasan!"

"Hai, I will stop now." They then returned to their shopping. Just as they were headed t the counter, Sasuke surveyed the things within the cart he was pushing again. He then mentally checked if it had everything he wanted…

_Tomatoes…_

That was the only thing he was looking for. He then turned over some of the things with in it, just to check if it had been covered, frowning when he couldn't find it he then turned to his mother...

"Kaasan," Mikoto then turned to her son…

"Hm?"

"You forgot tomatoes." He stated glaring at her, her eyes widened in realization and smiled sheepishly at him…

"Hehehe, gomen ne!" she then rushed towards the vegetables section. Sasuke sighed and then turned around to follow his mother…

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

She had just arrived in the grocery section. A while ago she was looking around a book store and bought notebooks, some pens, and sets of books. She didn't feel any guilty for spending that much money for the day, she had her account and could do anything with it. But when it comes to budget and bills, she too was in charge of it. She sighed, taking out the list of things she needed to buy…

For now she was happy because she got what she wanted to buy at the book store. He favourite set of books… the Hunger Games trilogy and the Harry Potter Books. It didn't come in cheap, of course. She's been saving for it almost her entire savings! But she still had some spare money left. And right now she will be using the money that was given to her for the groceries…

"Let's see, eggs check… bread check… cheese, check… cinnamon, definitely check… and… oh dear, I forgot the tomatoes." She muttered to herself as she went through the list again…

She then turned around to go towards the tomatoes section again, but bumped into one of her friends…

"Hinata!" the cheerful brunette beamed at her, she smiled at her too.

"How have you been?"

"I've been fine Ten." She stated, she personally liked TenTen. Not only was TenTen the only girl that was Neji's friend, but it was also TenTen tomboyish-attitude. She wasn't lesbian for sure, but she also wasn't much of a girly-girl. She was also the first… and probably the only girl Neji likes…

"Where are you off to?"

"To the fruits and vegetables section, I forgot the tomatoes."

"Oh… nasty things those are." TenTen stated and then waved at her. She waved back and turned back to the shelf that she was previously viewing. She looked over at the tomatoes and wondered which of these she should pick. They all looked so plump and juicy. She sighed to herself and looked over to all of them; she then turned around and unexpectedly bumped into an older woman…

"Oh my, I am so sorry my dear!" the woman said, Hinata then looked at her sheepishly and shook her head…

"Oh no, I'm fine, it's me who should be sorry I wasn't looking." Hinata stated

"Nonsense, it is exactly for that reason that I should be the one apologizing!" Hinata mentally sighed in defeat, and just nodded at her slowly…

"If it weren't for my son then I wouldn't be here now rushing for tomatoes!" Hinata was taken aback…

This woman was already a mother? She couldn't believe it! She looked so young…

"Surprised?" Hinata nodded her head in reply, blushing a bit…

"Yeah, I get that a lot. What are you here for?"

"To get tomatoes, they're needed back at home."

"Ah, yes… it's good for the skin too." The woman stated still choosing among the tomatoes…

"Um, your son likes tomatoes?" Hinata asked out of curiosity…

"Yes, he does… he loves them actually. Probably the only thing he will ever truly love." The woman stated, laughing a bit. Hinata stared at her, she wished she had a mother like her now… she once had… but ever since her mom had passed away her life didn't seem the same at all…

She took in the figure and looks of the woman in front of her now, she resembled her mom. Long, black, silky hair and has a kind demeanour. The only thing that differentiated her was the eyes… her mom had violet pupils, while she… she had deep black orbs… now that she thought of it, she looked somewhat familiar… it was like she had seen her very eyes somewhere she just couldn't pinpoint where…

"I'm Mikoto by the way. What's yours?"

"Hinata." She replied smiling warmly at her…

Of course this interaction didn't go unnoticed. Sasuke who was following his mother had stopped in his tracks when he saw her talking to a girl. He growled…

'_Probably a fan girl.' _He thought to himself and just stopped at a good distance away from the both of them. What he noticed first was how identical the two of them looked like while turning their backs… the only thing that made the difference was their hair colour...his mother had black hair… while the girl had bluish black hues…

Another thing he noticed… or rather remembered was that she was the exact same girl that he was staring at back at the event like three days ago…

' _Small world this surely is…' _he then continued to observe her and saw that his mother was somehow teaching her how to pick good tomatoes… he could tell because he was the one who exactly taught his mother to pick good ones… funny right? But he couldn't help it… even the tiniest defect in a tomato he would be able to notice, so yeah, he taught his mother.

He then just kept on staring at both of them and could see how smoothly both of them can converse so naturally with each other, with some occasional laughs. What amuses him was that he never saw his mother converse with younger girls this long; she mostly ends the conversation earlier because they would always tend to turn and pry more on her sons rather than the thing they are supposed to do… but somehow… this girl didn't seem interested with him at all…

'_Maybe she is different from the others.' _Sasuke thought…

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

"Oi… hurry up will ya?"

"Just hang on a sec." two very different boys were having an argument for one of them weren't very much close to figuring out on which it was he was going to choose…

"Oh just close your eyes and pick one already!"

"It would be very much easier if they hadn't put all of my favourites together…" he mumbled to himself…

"Sigh, just pick something you haven't tried then Juugo!" Juugo straightened up and then turned to look at Suigetsu…

"You choose then."

"Eh?"

"You keep complaining, so choose one for me."

"What?! Hell no. take your time then, I'm taking a look around." And so he left Juugo, who was once again looking at the shelf of drinks.

"Jeez, how can someone have so many favourites? Then again, how can someone seem to not have one at all?" Suigetsu thought out loud when a couple of kids bumped into him…

"Hey watch it kid!" he yelled at them, and saw right pass them someone he haven't seen for three days….

He rubbed his eyes again, not convinced he really did see him there… alas, he wasn't mistaken, there right in front of him was the newly resurrected Sasuke from who knows where he's been for three days…

"My, my, looks who decided to show up!" he then started making his way towards him…

"Yo, Sasuke!" he called out, and could definitely tell that Sasuke scrunched up his face again. He grinned…

"So… long time no see… so what brings you out in this fine day?" he asked him, Sasuke still didn't turn to face him but replied none the less…

"My mom." Was his plain reply, and Suigetsu's mouth formed into an "o" shape…

"What's taking her so long?"

"Tomatoes."

"Figures… though can I just ask is that why you always look deviously handsome? I mean, gotta give you credit man, your one of the best looking man in the whole world! Well, next to me of course." But Sasuke just remained silent, his gaze fixated on something for quite some time now. Suigetsu followed his gaze and absentmindedly drank the drink he was going to buy. His gaze too, was now fixated on Mikoto and it didn't take him long enough to notice the dark haired beauty who was taking to Sasuke's mom…

"They've been talking for quite some time now?" he asked, Sasuke just nodded a curt nod, not even once looking his way…

"Ah." And they both started staring at them again…

"You know, you're gonna have to pay for that later right?" someone suddenly asked right behind them, causing Suigetsu to spit the drink out of his mouth…

"What the hell?! Juugo! Don't sneak up on me like that! Sort of reminds me of that creepy snake!"

"You mean Orochimaru?" Sasuke inquired, still not looking at them…

"Yes, and don't speak his name, he might pop out of nowhere!" and both guys just rolled their eyes for Suigetsu's paranoia…

"Hey boys, it's nice to see you again." Mikoto beamed at them, they just smiled in return…

"You have the tomatoes?" Sasuke quickly inquired once his mom had arrived, his mom just sighed and smiled at him and nodded…

"Well then let's pay for these so that we could go home already." He then started pushing the cart towards the cashier, and his mom just placed an arm in front of him…

"What?" he asked confused on her sudden actions…

"I'll take it from here. You haven't gone out of the house for three days straight Sasuke, and I'm sure," she then gestured to Suigetsu and Juugo, who was behind them, "You and your friends ought to have some time to spend together." She beamed at him, Sasuke started to complain…

"But-"

"No buts Uchiha Sasuke." His mother told him with a firm voice, in which Sasuke cannot disobey her orders... he sighed dejectedly… the gods seem to be enjoying his misery…

'_Ugh… this is just not my day… at all!' _he thought and slowly… rather grumpily, proceeded towards Suigetsu and Juugo…

"So, anyone up for a coffee?" Suigetsu suddenly offered…

Both guys look confused… was he still thirsty?

"What for?" they both chorused, Suigetsu mischievously grinned… especially at Sasuke…

"You'll see." He just answered

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

She sighed as she flopped down the chair that her friends had laid out for her in the café… she just got back to the mall as she dropped the groceries back home, when she received a text from Ino and Sakura that they were in the mall and were wondering if she could join them… so naturally she replied back a yes, and went back to the mall…

Indeed travelling back and forth was tiring…

"Hey Hinata!" both girls chorused at her, she just smiled in return, still gasping for air…

"Sorry to call you all the way here… again." Sakura apologetically said, while Ino just nodded in agreement. Hinata just then shook her head after drinking the juice they ordered for her…

"Oh, don't worry about me… besides we rarely get to hang out during the summer breaks anyway."

"Really?" they both said with eyes sparkling at her… she sighed and nodded, smiling at them for reassurance

"Yey! You are the best friend Hinata!" Ino said…

"Yeah, and very kind too." Sakura added

Hinata blushed at their complements about her, that was when she had a feeling of being watched again, and she was getting paranoid all over… she then looked around and turned her head around while Ino and Sakura just kept talking about the upcoming school year… it was going to be their freshmen year in Konoha High, and she didn't know what to do or expect…

That was when she saw a familiar face again… and he was indeed looking at her… she then quickly turned her head, and was unconsciously blushing furiously…

"What's up with you?" Ino asked noticing her features; Sakura looked at her too and started looking around…

"Yeah, what happened that caused you to blush that much?" Hinata just stared at them, and could feel just now her cheeks feeling warm… she couldn't believe it… she was blushing?! She then started to rack her brain for some kind of silly excuse…

"Probably still catching on my breathe." Yep, that was a perfect excuse…

"Oh." Both chorused and started talking once again…

"Hey did you hear about this very hot and sexy cutie at the school?" Ino suddenly inquired with a dreamy look in her eyes…

"Hmm?" Sakura asked quite interested about this hottie Ino was talking about, "What hottie? How come you always get the juiciest news?!" well, there they go again and Hinata was feeling left out…

"I've got my own ways, and I am not telling you." Ino said smirking victoriously over Sakura's jealousy. Sakura just crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at Ino again…

"Anyway… I just heard that he is just a year older than us, and that he is really… really hot!" Ino squealed, and now Hinata was getting quite interested… she never heard Ino squeal like that ever! Hinata just continued to listen, in where she and Sakura were both paying attention to Ino already…

"What's the name?" Sakura inquired menacingly, in which Ino just shrugged off…

"The name is… Uchiha Sasuke."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was just sitting there grumpily on his seat at the café, when he suddenly saw her run past them… the girl his mother was talking to just a while ago… and here he was thinking that he was going to die out of boredom when she just showed up…

Suigetsu didn't fail to notice this at all… Sasuke had seem to be just looking at one space all this time and wasn't even paying attention to them, that was when he started looking around for something that could have caught Sasuke's attention when he saw the dark-haired beauty Mikoto was talking to in the grocery…

"It really is a small world isn't it Sasuke, eh?" Suigetsu said, mischievously grinning at him, in which he just blankly stared at them…

Juugo though wasn't quite getting their message…

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke just plainly replied…

"So is she the next victim in love?" Suigetsu inconsiderately inquired. Sasuke was, surprisingly, glaring at him, instead of smirking, because unlike all his escapades with girls, Sasuke would always smirk and agree… but that wasn't the case this time… this time Sasuke was actually glaring at him… in which Juugo got the message Sasuke was unconsciously emitting at them…

"Ah, is the infamous playboy, and heartthrob Sasuke, actually fallen for a girl already?" Juugo asked, looking at Sasuke in the corner of his eye… this statement seemed to caught Sasuke and Suigetsu by surprised, in which he was already gaping in shock at Sasuke… but Sasuke wouldn't show his surprise at them, and replied, emphasizing…

"I _**do not **_know _**what **_you are _**talking **_about." When he sneezed…

"Whoa there Sasuke… are getting sick already?!" Suigetsu asked…

"Seriously man, school is going to start in a few days now and you just can't be absent on _**the **_very first day of school!"

"And who are you to tell me when I must and must not be absent?" he glared at him… Suigetsu just shrugged his shoulders…

"No one." Juugo sighed at them and stood up…

"Let us go home already, I doubt we have much to do here anyway, and I'm sure Sasuke's mother is going to look for him already," both guys stood up and walked out of the café, "Besides, I don't want to see Sasuke get sick because of us." And the three of them walked briskly out of the café…

Ino could swear, she just saw them and squealed in delight! Both girls snapped their heads at the direction Ino was squealing at and could see three guys walking out coolly…

"Oh… my gosh! That's him!" Ino kept on squealing…

"Who?" both girls asked…

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Where?!" Sakura inquired oh so quickly...

"There," Ino exclaimed and motioned for both Sakura and Hinata to come closer, "The one with jet black hair, and wears a dark blue shirt!" she squealed again, now both Sakura and Ino had hearts on their eyes, and drools on their mouths… but for Hinata… it was different…

She felt like her world go slow as she was looking slowly at the guy, she had just recently come to know… Uchiha Sasuke…

'_so… that's his name.' _she thought as she continued to look at him… as he turned right, he suddenly turned to look inside the café… and that was when their eyes met once again… time seemed to go slower than the last time… and she held her gaze… until he was out of sight already…

'_**thump'**_

'_**thump'**_

She could feel her cheeks becoming hotter by the second and her heart beating fast… oh Kami, what was happening to her? Why is she feeling this way? How is he making her feel like this when they don't even know each other?

"Ah…" both girls with her sighed dreamily… as they looked at the spot where they had last seen Sasuke…

"I think I'm in love." Ino sighed, Sakura nodded

"Me too." She added…

That was when both girls sent out electric blasts to one another…

"May the best girl win, then Sakura?"

"Hai… may the best girl win… Ino." And both girls accepted one another's challenge… Hinata just sighed…

'_Sigh, they're at it again.' _And she mentally shook her head for the upcoming war that was going to happen… again…

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

_**Just seeing you… makes my heart beat…**_

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

**There you go minna! :D**

**I am finally done with the second chapter for "Of Seas and Of Waves" :3**

**For additional information, "Secrets" has been edited already and is not on Hiatus anymore :D**

"**Mixed-up" and "The Job" are now the ones on Hiatus…**

**And I am not abandoning "Clash of Fate" either… am just still currently planning on the next chapter…**

**Arigatou for your patience minna-san :***


	3. The First Day

**Hey guys! A Christmas gift for you! :D**

**I don't own Naruto though ToT**

Chapter 3:

It was finally the first day of school and Hinata was still feeling as if it was still summer vacation. She reluctantly got up from bed and took a bath. Afterwards she then dried her hair and wore her uniform. It was alright for her. She kind of looked like a sailor; she then straightened it out on her and examined all of her sides. She checked her bag and made sure everything she needed for the first day of school were already there. Once she was satisfied she got out of her room and then went downstairs. She was greeted by the sight of her father, cousin and sister already on the table.

She placed her bag near the door and then sat down on the table. Her father, as usual, was reading the morning news. Her cousin Neji and sister Hanabi were already eating their cereal. She then proceeded to devour hers also…

"Excited for your first day at school?" Neji asked her. She blushed and nodded her head sheepishly at her cousin. He just chuckled at her. "That's good, at least someone's excited. Hanabi here isn't excited at all at her finally entering middle school."

"Oh and why is that Hanabi?" Hinata asked at the young teen that was not in the mood to eat her food. Apparently Hanabi had been stirring her cereals every now and then, and only ate small bits of it, hoping that her father would finally agree with her being absent in the first day…

"Don't play with your food Hanabi." Hiashi said sternly at her, still not tearing his eyes away from the morning paper. Hanabi just scowled at her food all the more and proceeded to continue spoiling it. Hinata sighed at her sister…

"Come on, Hanabi." She said, "You don't have to finish food of you don't want to."

"Can I not finish school if I'm tired already?" she said beaming at her

"Hanabi." Her father hissed, she slouched again, first day of school sucks.

"Fine, I'll go already." She said and grimly got her bag and walked out of the door. Hinata then kissed her father's cheeks and then rushed out after her cousin and sister. They rode on their service. Hinata was waiting anxiously inside the car; she just couldn't wait to see her new school. She did go in already, twice actually, but she still was excited to explore the school. They were going to have a tour around the school, and she just hoped it would be as amazing as she heard it would be…

"Relax Hinata; it's only a seven-minute drive." Neji said, smiling amusingly at her. She smiled sheepishly at him again…

"Gomen niisan, I'm just… excited."

"I know. That's why you have to relax." The rest of the drive was silent, but it wasn't long before Hinata finally arrived at her school… Konoha High. She then started to feel all giddy, all she just wanted now was to open her car door and rush outside… but of course that was all just in her head. Once the car finally did stop, she meekly opened the door. Once she stepped down, she could almost feel her knees feel wobbly, she just hoped she would spot Sakura and Ino amongst this sea of people in front of her. They were all crowded in front of the bulletin boards, excited to know which class they were in and who they were classmates with…

"Hinata!" she heard and then turned around. Her two friends then bumped into her and she smiled at them, she wasn't able to spot them, but at least they spotted her! She then giggled at them…

"So, what class are you in?" She asked them…

"Oh you know, still 1A. I'm really getting bored of that class." Sakura said

"I take it the only one you know there is Shikamaru?" Ino asked her…

"Hai." She dejectedly replied, "How about you guys?"

"I really haven't-" but before Hinata could finish Ino interrupted her…

"We're in class 2A." Ino said, "I did the liberty to check who my classmates were." She stated looking at Hinata. Hinata smiled at her…

"Thanks for saving me all the trouble."

"Pfft, trouble? You girl, are no trouble, but this one over here," she said gesturing to Sakura…

"Hey!" Sakura said at her, Ino ignored it and whispered to Hinata…

"She definitely is." Hinata just giggled at them. It was always like this, they'd degrade each other but that's just how they were. That was how they showed their friendship to each other. She smiled at them. She then tried to look around, hoping she'd spot Naruto around. It seemed as if he still wasn't there…

"Oh my gosh here he comes!" she heard Ino squeal and then she averted her gaze to the direction Ino was looking at…

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

He walked in casually at the school. His hands were on his pockets, once he heard girls squealing… freshmen, might he add, he frowned in annoyance. It was amazing how people, especially girls always knew his name before he even knew them. It was like they had done a background check on him the moment they were accepted within the school. How things did always ended up with him having to avoid girls even in the first day was still a mystery to him.

He sighed and took out his phone…

_**Where are you?**_

He texted and hit send. The three of them had a deal to meet up in front of the school gates, but he ended up being alone… until of course girls started squealing and saying his name the moment he had stepped out of his service. He sighed, it was either they both been early, or they both forgot and were now running late. The world really is very difficult to live in. At least he had a bit of moment to himself, and got proof that they really forgot the incident already… unfortunately he never forgot… nor did he forget who it was he shared it with…

There standing in front of him was the blonde-haired boy, with whiskers on his face, who was also staring right back at him. They both held their gazes at one another, the only difference there was between before and now was that they kept their distance and were in no way within arm's reach at each other. At least they had learned, and luckily Karin wasn't around either… or not…

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard again, only this time he recognized the voice. He should have known, they were both cousins, so it was only natural if they decided to come to school together. He groaned all the more and decided to go away already. He turned on his heel but was stopped anyway when two arms blocked his way…

"Howdy Sasuke!" Suigetsu greeted at him, while Juugo just smirked at him, "We've been waiting for a while now, what took you so long?" Suigetsu asked him, he just shrugged in reply. At least his two companions were now here. He then just turned around and got greeted by Karin once again…

"Sasuke-kun!" she greeted once again. He mentally rolled his eyes and took a deep breath…

"Hey." He plainly greeted

"What class are you in?" she asked, he shrugged again, he never really bothered. Maybe once everyone else was gone then he'd go and check his class and schedule. He then turned away from her, he just wanted sometime alone for now… or maybe he just needed to do some distracting things in the meantime…

"Juugo, Suigetsu." He called, they both stared at him, "Meet me at the usual meeting place." And then he turned around towards the main building. The three of them looked at his retreating form, Karin turned to look at Suigetsu and Juugo…

"So… where do you guys usually meet?" she asked them. Suigetsu scowled at her, while Juugo just sighed and followed Sasuke…

"Like I would ever tell you." Suigetsu said, "It's our little secret and no girls are allowed, unless it is one of our girlfriends."

"Pfft, like you ever had one." Karin rebutted, "It's usually just Juugo or Sasuke that has a girlfriend."

"That's because I'm such a lady killer that it would kill them just to date me." He said winking at her, now following after Sasuke and Juugo. Karin just stayed there rooted on the ground pouting at them. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around…

"Oi!" her cousin, Naruto, greeted. She just stared down at him…

"What?" she snapped, obviously uninterested at him at the moment…

"You know, I really don't get what you see in him." He plainly said to her

"Gee, I never knew you were such an expert in choosing guys… what are you gay?" she asked sarcastically

"Hey! Don't even start with me, it was your fault."

"No, it was yours."

"It was yours!"

"No, yours!"

And they both continued to rant at each other childishly. By the time they realized what a scene it was they were making, everyone's attentions were now on them. They just smiled at the crowd and began to get away from it, both smiling sheepishly at them…

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

"Oh my gosh, I never knew Naruto actually knew him!" Sakura said in disbelief. Even Hinata and Ino nodded and agreement. They never knew that Naruto was affiliated with that guy, so it wasn't much of a surprise to Hinata when both Ino and Sakura decided to go and talk to Naruto. She still blushed, she after all, still had a crush on the blonde boy, and she just hoped she wouldn't faint once they would be near each other.

"Oi Naruto." Sakura called out, Naruto immediately went away from his cousin and then went directly to Sakura, smiling as bright as ever. Hinata's heart lurched, Naruto was coming this way. Her heart was beating faster and faster every step he took near. She couldn't believe it had been only days since she had last seen him, and now he was finally in front of her. She was blushing all the more. Ino and Sakura notice it, and exchanged looks. They might not always agree with most of the things they usually fight about, but when it comes to Hinata, they are one and the same…

"Okay, thanks Naruto." Ino said waving at him…

"Yeah, oh and by the way Naruto," Sakura said, "Could you accompany Hinata for a while? Me and Ino are off to somewhere." She pleaded, Naruto being as oblivious to Hinata's obvious infatuation at him agreed anyway…

"Yeah I will!" he said and waved back at their retreating backs, he then placed a friendly arm on Hinata's shoulders…

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" he greeted enthusiastically, while Hinata was trying so hard not to faint…

"O-ohayo N-Naruto-kun." She greeted back in stutters. "Um, what c-class are y-you in?" she asked, secretly hoping they were classmates Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't really checked it out yet. Maybe later when the crowd is small already." He said, staring at the crowded bulletin boards. It was really troublesome to shove him through those seas of people. It'll be hard to overcome those numbers of people. So he then started dragging Hinata with him…

"A-ano… Whe-where are we go-going?" she asked, not that she wasn't excited, she really was, she was just nervous…

'_Oh my, what if Naruto-kun is finally going to ask me out?! No, he would never do such a thing. He always chased after Sakura…' _she thought. Naruto just kept on dragging her around the school and finally took the both of them inside the main building.

"You know Hina-chan; I've always wondered if the cafeteria is really how I heard it was. They say they've got a branch of Ichiraku's ramen in there." He said dreamily, with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Hinata just rolled her eyes in amusement at him. When it really comes to ramen, he is such a genius in these kinds of things.

"So, what're you looking forward to this year anyway?" he asked her

"A-ano, I'm n-not really sure actually." She stated, blushing at him. He just nodded his head. They finally arrived at the cafeteria, and Naruto's eyes were filled with hearts once he saw his beloved Ichiraku's Ramen in a small corner inside the cafeteria. Hinata barely noticed it. Naruto rushed towards it immediately, not minding if it was still so early in the morning to be buying some ramen, besides his excuse was he skipped breakfast just to beat his cousin in coming to school.

"I never really knew you had a cousin Naruto-kun." She stated in awe. In her years of fawning over him, she never really knew he had a cousin…

"Yeah, me too." He said carelessly, Hinata just stared at him in shock. He stared at her in confusion when she looked at him questioning, ramen still dangling on his open mouth. Once he gulped it all down he finally realized what her question was…

"Oh, sorry, well she's part of an estrange family my mother has. Dad had always been an only child, so he never really thought my mother had a sibling, quite frankly, they thought they weren't here in Konoha at all, that was until they received a letter that we are the only relatives she had left." He said, and then proceeded to eat his ramen once again. She nodded her head in understanding…

"So, what happened?"

"Can't remember." He said in between bites, "Although I think it was a car crash or something like that." He said and turned his attention once more on the ramen…

"You guys seem quite close."

"Yeah, even though she's an annoying brat, she's still family." He said now finishing his ramen, "Oh well, we better get going," he said, now giving back the empty bowl to the vendor, "I don't wanna be late for our tour around!" he said and then dragged her to the assembly area. Once they reached their, Hinata saw her two best friends that ditched her for some guy that they barely even knew. Once Naruto had left her in their trusted hands, they grinned at her. She blushed but turned away from them, pouting…

"You guys are mean." She said, Ino and Sakura just giggled…

"Pfft, yeah right Hina, we know you enjoyed your little time alone together." Ino said nudging her teasingly

"Yeah, you practically had a great time with your short date in the cafeteria." Sakura added winking at her. She just smiled at her friends, it was really amazing how they could put aside their differences in their tastes of men when it comes to her love life, but she knew that no matter how hard they tried, she still was shy around people, especially guys. Thank goodness she did have guy friends, even if they were still a few; they were still a lot of help. Too bad they've been away for the whole vacation. She really did miss them…

"OH and by the way Hinata," Ino said, "I have a little surprise for you." she said, grinning at her, she looked at Ino in a confusing manner. Sakura caught on what Ino was implying…

"Yeah, she does," Sakura said, "I'm actually surprised you guys kept in touch with each other." She told Ino

"Please, we may have broken up but we are still quite good friends." Ino added, Hinata's eyes suddenly brightened up…

"Kiba-kun is back?!" she said in excitement, Ino just nodded…

"And along with that creepy friend of his." She said still fanning herself, "Today is kind of hot." She added, Sakura nodded in agreement. Hinata just tackled Ino with a hug and practically pulled Sakura in it as well. The three girls just hugged each other, until they were broken off by someone interrupting them…

"Aw, no hug for me too?" someone said behind them, Hinata knew it so well and was greeted by two of her childhood friends in the world; Kiba and Shino. She ran up to them and hugged them both as well as she'd been hugging Ino and Sakura a while ago. Once they pulled away, Kiba and Ino locked eyes for a moment, but they ignored each other after the brief exchange of gazes. Hinata noticed the awkward atmosphere and decided to break it up…

"So, when did you guys return?" she asked excitedly, Kiba just grinned at her in amusement…

"He he, you missed us so much did you?"

"Hai!" she replied almost immediately

"About a week ago." Shino plainly replied. He still was fondling over a lady bug that was crawling on his hand…

"Have you checked what class you are in?" Hinata asked, hoping they were classmates

"Shino's in class 1A, I'm stuck in 2B. And guess who I'm with." Kiba said to Hinata, winking at her…

"Naruto-kun?" she asked in a whisper, he nodded at her. Ino just rolled her eyes at Kiba. He didn't even bother to greet her. It was always like this, Hinata always came first…

'_Why the hell am I even thinking like this?!' _she hissed mentally, today was just not her day at all. She then felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sakura with a concerned look in her eyes…

"Hey." Sakura said

"Hey yourself."

"Well, you seemed pissed."

"Am not."

"Am too… something happened?" Sakura asked, Ino just shooked her head. She was just pissed; she decided to let it all go for this moment…

'_For Hinata's sake.' _She thought, and put on a smile…

"Hey guys come on!" she said and pulled Hinata away from the two guys. Kiba just stared at them, he sighed. Things really had never been the same at all. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw that Shino was now standing beside him, instead of focusing on his lady bug he just found a while ago…

"I'm sure it'll be back to how it once was." Shino said to him. Kiba stared back at him…

"When?" he asked him, when Shino failed to reply he just shook his head slightly and decided to follow the girls. Shino sighed, he followed afterwards…

'_Lovesick teens.' _He thought.

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

It had been a while since they've been here in the rooftop and Juugo and Suigetsu had started to do their vices already and the usual, Sasuke never joined them… ever…

"Oi Sasuke," Suigetsu asked, puffing smoke every now and then, "What are we doing here in the first place?" he said, putting back the cigarette to his lips, and then puffed more smoke. Sasuke just continued to fan away the smoke that surrounded him. It was a mystery that with all the smoke in the rooftop they were still not able to spot them, and they all will smell of smoke once they got out of this place…

"For the nth time Suigetsu, stop smoking." He hissed at them, and then got the cigarette out of both Juugo and Suigetsu's hands; he then threw them to the ground and crushed them with his foot. Juugo just slumped back to his position, while Suigetsu was staring down at him…

"Hey, if you wanted to smoke then you should have said so, not took both of ours away." Suigetsu rebutted, Sasuke just brushed it off.

"You and your actions are going to be the death of me. Someday you'll get caught and I won't say I told you so." He said and continued to stare down at the flock of freshmen following around a third year volunteer. He then spotted amongst the waves of students that passed by, that dark-haired beauty he spotted back at the event. He was amazed that he even remembered her. He knew now where they were headed off next…

"Come on, we better get going." He said to the two sulking guys he was with.

"Why?" Suigetsu snapped at him…

"Just stop whining already, let's go." And he immediately went down to avoid getting in trouble. First day was always introductions… besides, all the teachers never really bothered him cutting classes, they all knew who he was already, having won many competitions for the school already, and he's work with many of the teachers in school who had coached him in preparation for the contests he'd all won. He was the school's pride after all, he was a prodigy, but no matter what he did, he could never erase from their memory the legend that his brother was, too bad his brother was friends with troublemakers, and therefore he too ended up in trouble. And now he was travelling the exact same road his brother took, the only thing that differentiated him from his brother was he never got attached with his acquaintances, and he'd be damned if he would…

He finally reached the ground floor and took a spot next to a cherry blossom tree. He just stared up at the clouds and decided to decipher what kind of clouds they were. It would be fun trying to predict what the weather would be. But then in the corner of his eye, he spotted someone looking down on the edge of the roof, for a second he thought, she was going to jump, but when he finally focused his full attention on her, he noticed it was the same girl that he had been noticing these past few days already…

He got up from his position and continued to stare at her. He noticed that she was looking over a hoard of students that were now having a tour. He knew that freshmen were being toured by class, so he now took the liberty to look what she was looking at; or rather who… that was when he spotted that blonde boy he kissed, he grimaced at the memory and turned away. He looked back up at her, and noticed her blushing. He wondered what her name was and why was she blushing…

She looked so beautiful against the sun that was shining right behind her; the wind was flowing against her so gently, her dark locks swaying along with it…

'_A ray of sunshine.' _That was the first thought he was able to think once he was looking at her. But then she finally left, he just scowled once again. He just wasted ten minutes looking at her; he probably should just go and start looking for those two once again, or maybe now was a good time to check what section he was in now… yeah that seemed like a good idea…

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

The day was finally over. The school was just more than she imagined how it would be. She was so excited to go back to school tomorrow, especially the library… it was enormous, and had large air conditioning systems. They also had a lounge that weren't all chairs. You could just lay down there for they had pillows in the chair. The computer lab in the next room could also be used during breaks, just in case you need something for research or for just plain entertainment. The classroom was just the same, but instead of books now, they provided them with iPads, where all the books they needed were already downloaded. No wonder the tuition was very expensive, and the entrance tests were so hard, it was like they were training ninjas or something with all the physical tests and mental tests they've been giving them…

She was walking down the alley. It was already 7 o'clock since she had left her friends at a sushi bar. Of course Kiba offered to walk her home, but she declined his offer, seeing the way Ino was acting. When Shino offered his company instead she just refused, thinking Kiba would feel bad if she accepted his. Neji was of course on a study date with one of his batch mates, and Hanabi was probably long home already…

She sighed to herself, and for once was thankful that her neighbourhood was strict with security. She was going to finally turn around a curb, when she bumped into a hard, solid chest. She stumbled back, she honestly didn't think there was a person with such hard abs. she rubbed her head and looked up to see two guys towering over her. One was smirking to the other, his teeth were unbelievably sharp, and he somehow looked like he had shark's teeth. His white hair shining along with the moon, he had a Konoha University uniform on, so she assumed that he too went to her school.

She then turned to the other one, he was unbelievably large. His orange spiked hair reminded her of Naruto. He too was smirking at her, but his stare seemed as if he was itching for a kill. She gulped at them; she was still at the ground. Her butt ached, but she didn't want to get knocked down by them again, who knows what they'll do…

"Juugo, Suigetsu." She heard from behind them, both boys turned around to the source. She couldn't help but take a peak too. She couldn't clearly see him though; he was at the shadowy part of the wall. The he moved and stepped forward, her breathing stopped for a while when she noticed who it was…

"Leave her." he said, and she mentally was thanking him, praying these two guys would listen too…

"Aw, but she's a cute one Sasuke. Don't you think?" the white-haired guy said to Sasuke, his frowned just deepened all the more…

"Not tonight."

"But-"

"Come on Suigetsu." The large one said, she assumed he was the one named Juugo, "Sasuke's not in the mood. Ne, Sasuke?" he said to Sasuke, but he just held his gaze on Hinata, Hinata felt herself shrinking as she looked into his dark obsidian eyes…

"Just go already."

"You owe us." Suigetsu said, grumbling at Sasuke, who just nodded. Once they both were out of Hinata's sight, she was surprised to see a hand being offered to her. She looked up in surprise at him. When she still wasn't moving he snapped at her…

"Are you going to take it or are you going to stay there all night, because I don't have all night." He said, she blushed and took his outstretched hand meekly. When their hands touched, Sasuke felt some sort of tingling sensation shot through his spine that almost made him shiver, luckily he was able to stop himself from showing it or it'll be awkward not only for him but also for her…

"Why are you walking here alone anyway?" he asked at her still frowning. She withdrew her hand from his and she started fidgeting…

"Um, ano, I was, uh," she struggled to answer; he just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. She was definitely hard to talk to…

"Never mind, you live near here?" he asked, she nodded at him again, still refusing to look up from the ground…

"Then I suggest you get there quick. You're lucky I was around; those two you just encountered had a knack for girls, especially when they are…" he was about to say cute, but then that would give him away. Besides he still was unsure if she was a fan girl or not, so it was better to stay safe, "…alone." He finished. She just nodded once again and then walked passed him, but before she could go further, she stopped and then turned back at him. She finally stared at him in the eyes…

"Thank you." She said, and he just nodded at her. She then broke into a run; he stayed rooted to the ground until he was sure she was out of his line of sight. He then decided to look at which way she had gone. Once he reached the street where she turned to, she saw her bowing at someone from inside the gates, and finally entered. He sighed in relief, he was definitely going to have a lot of explaining to do with Suigetsu and Juugo the next day, but at least she was fine now, or else his conscience would have never been able to take it, or maybe he could, but would rather refuse to have such a sin taint his hands by keeping it a secret. For all he know he could be charged with aiding and abetting a criminal if he just stood there in the shadows and watch what they'd do to her. After all, they were growing boys, and their hormones would be raging every now and then…

He finally decided to go back to his house. Once he reached it, he was greeted by the dark. His parents were out; his brother was attending rehabilitation sessions now. At least that was an accomplishment, his brother before wouldn't even bother to attend. But during that time, Sasuke's rebellion was that his grades were slowly dropping. He was rarely home. He then started ruining his life, his brother saw what it was doing to his dearest little brother, and he dropped all his vices.

Sasuke started rebelling when he was eight. He got into way too many fights for his age, and it only got worse when he decided to flee home when he was twelve. The thought actually made him shudder, that was how he met Suigetsu and Juugo, on the path of his rebellion the two of them were his companions in those two and a half years he spent running away from them. He only returned when his brother actually found him in the middle of the day gambling. His brother sure did was beaten up by Sasuke when he let out all of his rage at him. But Itachi asked his forgiveness, poking him at the head. He admitted he indeed became a prick, and with that they were both in good terms.

He finally reached his bedroom and saw his neatly arranged room. He walked to his windowsill and sat down on it. The wind's fresh breeze was flowing quite hard, but it wouldn't rain tonight for there were stars tonight. The moon was shining brightly, once he looked at it, he felt as if he was staring straight back into her eyes, and wondered what she was thinking of right now. Was she too thinking about him? If so, what did she think of him?

Little did he know that she thought of him as her temporary knight in shining armour, but before she even thought of that this was the first thing that popped into her head…

'_The moon that lights up my path.' _And she didn't even know she could think of that about a guy she barely even knew, much less met. She never met the guy, but was thankful when he helped her. she closed her eyes and smiled at the memory, she definitely was looking forward for tomorrow…

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

_**You're the sun… while I'm the moon…**_

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

**Hey guys! Finally my third chapter for "Of Seas and Of Waves" :3  
I am really sorry for not updating this earlier, but my schedule was hectic, that's why I am making sure I'm updating my stories now at our Christmas break is two weeks away -.-  
first time that Christmas break starts on the twenty-two… ToT  
I don't know why but it just is :'( anyway, enough of me and my hectic schedule, what matters is that you get what you've been waiting for this Christmas :*  
oh and I am finally going to update "Secrets"… so watch out for it! :D**


	4. The News

**Happy Valentine's Day people! :***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T~T**

Chapter 4:

After Sasuke had reached his room and was thinking about his brief encounter with the pale-eyed beauty, he felt his stomach rumble. He sighed and went down the stairs to see if there was anything in the fridge at all. He groaned when he noticed there was no sign of any tomatoes at all. He quickly got his money and went out of the house, not forgetting to lock the door. He went to the nearest convenience store and took some time to look for tomatoes, and paid for them once he was satisfied with the amount he had gotten.

On his walk home he began to eat some of the tomatoes, licking the juices off of his fingers once he's done with one whole tomato. He reached the gates of his house, and was surprised to see the lights on… they were probably back. He knocked on the front door and was greeted by his mother, and kissed her cheek and laid down his paper bag that was filled with tomatoes on the counter. His father and brother were seated on the dining table. He quickly caught scent of a delicious aroma that his mother was cooking and he got hungry once again.

He took a seat right beside his brother and waited for their mother to emerge from the kitchen. After sometime, Mikoto finally emerged from the kitchen with delicious food, and set them down on the table…

"Itadakimasu!" they said and had begun to eat. Halfway through finishing with the meal, Fugaku had cleared his throat, and everyone's attention was on him…

"I have an announcement to make." He said, "I have just been promoted at work." Mikoto then quickly congratulated him, as did Itachi, while Sasuke had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes and congratulated his father. He proceeded to eat once again, giving more of his attention to it than to his father…

"Demo, the job base would be in America." He added, now that perked up Sasuke's interests…

"We're moving?" he asked abruptly and three pairs of eyes stared at him…

"Not until after the school year Sasuke… but yes, we are moving." His father then had begun to eat once more, so did Itachi and Mikoto, but Sasuke suddenly lost his appetite, "I have already arranged for our place there, and while we are preparing to move, I've already begun to search for high schools and colleges our sons could go to."

"Demo, Fugaku, you said the base is in America… school year had just begun, how are you going to work then?" Mikoto asked, worry could be clearly heard in her voice…

"I can always travel here back and forth… but I will be spending more time in America." He dismissed, and the rest was eaten in silence. Sasuke was the first to get up from the table and placed his dishes to the sink. Once he arrived in his room, he almost slammed the door shut… he wanted to, but he didn't. He wanted to lash out on his father… for making him think he could easily adjust to the life there. He knew he couldn't adjust there… he wouldn't admit it… but he knows he didn't want to be away from Konoha… from Japan… from his home.

America was a whole new country, a whole new world with different people and different culture and most of all…

He was afraid…

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

It had been a week since the incident had happened and Hinata had still not uttered a word about it. She was now hanging out with her friends during her free period, when she saw those two delinquents pass by her classroom. She immediately tensed, luckily for her, no one noticed for Sasuke followed the two boys, and the girls began squealing and were huddled on the doors… but she didn't miss those distant look in his eyes… as if he was thinking about something, and it bothered him greatly…

She quickly shook her thoughts away and blushed. She convinced herself that she was only worrying for him because he was the one that helped her… and that was all. The bell rung and the students went back to their places as Anko-sensei had entered the class. She was teaching them science… one of the most dreadful topics during high school… although it isn't very hard, but the way she teaches it is very intimidating, making the students more aware of her rather than the subject at all…

But Hinata wasn't bothered by it… she wasn't afraid at all. She knew that as long as she paid attention and could answer the questions, then she was in no trouble…

Time passed by quickly and students rushed out of the classroom and filed in the cafeteria. She struggled her way through the waves of people around her and saw her friends waving at her. She quickly made her way through the crowd and sat right across Ino…

"So have you guys heard about the rumour?" Ino said. Hinata sighed, _'Probably not true anyway.' _She thought, and then unpacked her bento box. She then muttered a soft 'itadakimasu' and ate her lunch, listening to Ino once more…

"What rumour?" Sakura inclined, Ino then leaned in a bit closer to the table and everyone on the table scooted closer… Hinata didn't bother though for she could clearly hear Ino anyway. She was seated right across of her for crying out loud! She continued to eat…

"They say that it is Sasuke's last year already." Ino whispered, and they all gasp, while Hinata stopped chewing the food in her mouth…

'_Last year? Why?' _she thought, and listened more, no one noticed her stop, so they let her be…

"Yep, they say they're moving to America after the school year ends." Ino added…

"Where do you get these rumours anyway?" Kiba butted in, sounding a bit annoyed, Ino just rolled her eyes at him…

"It's none of your business." She rebutted

"He could charge you for stalking."

"I'm not stalking him."

"Yes you are."

"No am not!" Shino sighed and made a comment…

"Should we clear out to give these lovebirds some space?" both teens looked at him, everyone else on the table snickered…

"We are not lovebirds!"

"Then stop acting like it." Shino finished. The little fight died down and they continued to eat, while Hinata was busy pondering on what was going to happen to Sasuke. She knew it wasn't any of her business, but moving away would be pretty hard… unless of course they knew a lot of people there then he'd be easily accommodated. Moving into a different school was hard… moving into a different home is harder… but moving away to a different country… away from the life you used to live in, away from everyone else you have come to know… she can't help but understand why he had that distant look he had a while ago…

"Hinata, are you alright?" her cousin asked her, she just smiled at him and nodded. He left her alone then, and talked once again to TenTen, she made a note to ask about them later. She scanned the cafeteria for any sign of Sasuke, but sadly there were none… where could he be?

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

It had been a week since he knew they'd be moving to America, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't feel any better. He figured he could have a new life there, new opportunities but still he felt scared. He didn't say anything about it to anyone yet though, not even to Juugo and Suigetsu who were currently with him right now on the rooftop. Suigetsu had been taking a short nap, while Juugo was busy petting the bird that landed on him. Suigetsu finally woke up and saw Sasuke still sulking. He then sat up and nudged on Juugo, making the bird fly away. Juugo glared at him but he wasn't fazed a bit and tilted his head towards Sasuke. Juugo nodded in understanding…

They got up from their positions and went towards Sasuke, who was leaning on a wall for support and kept on staring out into space as if there was no one there with him at all. They noticed his distant behaviour but thought that it was just going to disappear. Sasuke often paced before, but never this long…

"Oi," Suigetsu called out, "what's happened to you man?" he said and placed an arm around Sasuke, he looked up to both of them and just sighed…

"Nothing, let's go." He said and they left the rooftop. They went inside the building since it was almost time already. They went to their respective lockers and Sasuke proceeded to open his locker, he of course still wasn't paying attention to any conversations within the area, therefore he failed to see the lingering pale eyes he saw a week ago…

Hinata saw him walk in the corridors and eyed him curiously. He still seemed distant and as if he didn't know what he was doing at all. He just stood there in front of his open locker and just shifted around some things… not really taking anything out at all. She gave him absentmindedly a look of pity. It must really be taking a huge toll on him…

"Hey did you hear?" a girl that was beside her suddenly said to her friend, "Sasuke-kun's moving to America." They both were talking in whispers, but Sasuke picked up what they just said. He immediately crumpled a paper in his hand and slammed his locker shut. He turned to them. Hinata gulped; hopefully he didn't think she was eavesdropping on his situation too. Both girls silenced once they noticed him walking towards them. They didn't know they just provoked Sasuke and acted as if he was going towards them because he was interested in them, but Hinata knew better. And it was only unfortunate of her to have a locker right beside theirs…

"Sasuke!" the girl said but immediately shut up when her locker was slammed by Sasuke himself. Everyone that heard the shriek of the girl stopped and stared. Sasuke was glaring at her with great intensity that no one around was able to move, anticipating his next move…

"Next time you talk about a person's life… make sure they don't hear it!" he hissed and walked away from her. He didn't fail to notice though the frightened look in Hinata's eyes, along with that sympathy. He felt his chest tighten just seeing her and he quickly went away from the scene. He went inside his classroom, but still he couldn't get out of his mind the look in her eyes. He sighed again to himself. He should really learn to control his emotions more. He didn't want her to be scared of him…

'_Wait… what?! Not scared of me?' _he thought, he didn't even know her so why was he even caring if she was scared of him or not. Hell, he didn't even know her name except her last name, and that was 'Hyuga', besides that he didn't know anything about her at all. He shouldn't be thinking about her anyway. It was just too ridiculous for him to care. They weren't going to meet anyway, and that incident with Suigetsu and Juugo was probably their first… and last interaction to each other…

The bell had rung and class had started. After a few minutes, Kakashi-sensei had finally arrived and they were then tasked to read more of the history of the world. Sasuke mentally cursed when he remembered that he didn't take anything at all from his locker. But he needn't worry; he read the book in his free time anyway. Kakashi, who was busy reading Icha Icha Paradise, noticed Sasuke not doing anything. He placed his book down and looked at his prized student. He heard of the move of course, but he thought that Sasuke would remain impassive and act as if it was nothing… but surely it was something if he was already neglecting bringing his things…

He then called out to him, and the entire class became silent, but because Sasuke was glaring at them, they immediately gave them privacy. Both Kakashi and he walked out of the room…

"What?" Sasuke rudely said

"Now, now Sasuke, I'm just worried for my prized student." Kakashi stated, Sasuke scoffed, "What is it? What's bothering you?" Kakashi asked him, he knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it from Sasuke. Sasuke refused to speak, and Kakashi sighed…

"That right there is your problem Sasuke." Kakashi said, Sasuke shot him a glare, but he remained impassive, "How can anyone help you when you do not tell them what to help you with? You need to start talking Sasuke, tell people what you feel." Kakashi said and placed a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke remained silent, "You need to voice out your thoughts."

"Will they listen?" Sasuke stated, and then went inside the classroom again. Kakashi sighed…

"How will we listen when you won't talk at all?" he muttered to himself and followed Sasuke inside the classroom…

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

The day had passed by so quickly, but the news spread even faster. Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit angry about the people that surrounded her. They kept on talking about how lucky Sasuke was that he was able to move to America and live there. They talked about how liberated the people there were, and how it would be exciting to explore new things, but Hinata knew better. She knew it wasn't going to be as grand as they say it was, but she admits that once she was like them… envying the people that were able to go to different countries and experience living there. She thought that they were just throwing their money away when they don't even treasure the experience they have their, but now that she experienced it, she somewhat of understood their feelings already…

She was the outsider in the country… and she was labelled as a nerd, and was somehow bullied verbally even though they didn't know her yet. She knew that Sasuke was in no way happy of the turn of events. She knew… she could feel it… see it in his eyes that frightened look in his eyes when he glared at the girl a while ago. She failed to notice that she was the only person in the corridor, and failed to notice that she was just standing in front of her locker, not doing anything at all…

Sasuke had just gotten out of the guidance counsellor and he didn't find it a bit helpful. He still felt angry at Kakashi for being forced into that meeting and went to his locker to place some things inside his locker. He stopped in his tracks though when he noticed that the girl he rescued a week ago was just standing in front of her locker. He stared at her for a while and went to her locker. She wasn't any of his business, and he had too much in his mind to even be bothered by her. He yanked his locker open and she snapped out of her daze, and stared and noticed that it was only the two of them.

She quickly fixed and placed her things inside her locker and dashed out of the corridor. Sasuke ignored her though and closed his locker. As he passed by her locker, he was closing his bag, when he noticed a sheet of paper on the floor. He stopped and picked it up. He unfolded the paper and stared at its content. It was only an assignment, and he looked at the name…

'_Hyuga… Hinata.' _He read, _'So… that's her name huh?' _he thought, and folded it once again, slipping it into her locker. He was going to go home and try to calm down…

At least now he knows her name…

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

_**My time is running out… but not so soon…**_

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

**Well, there you go minna! :3**

**I know it's short, I tried to make it longer but I liked the way I ended this chapter…**

**There isn't really I could place much in this chapter…**

**Hopefully you guys liked it **

**Happy Valentines' day again and happy birthday to Ayame :3**

**Thank you to the following who reviewed…**

**Watch out for "Complications" for the second chapter will be updated on February 20… that's Konan's and Yahiko's birthdays minna ;)**

**And if you happen to read this on Feb 18… please be kind enough to review :3 it's my birthday…**

**Thanks!**


	5. The Shirt

**Happy summer minna! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters ToT**

* * *

Chapter 5:

It was time for school already and she groggily woke up from her sleep. She dragged her feet up to get ready for school now. It had been weeks since the news of Sasuke's big move and she finally forgot about that incident where he had helped her and about the news. She hastily got ready and went downstairs and found her cousin and sister was already eating breakfast without her… she pouted at them…

"You guys didn't even wait for me." She said pouting as she placed her bag down, both of them just smirked at her…

"It's because we wanted to see you pout." Neji replied, and Hinata pouted all the more at them…

"And seems like it's working Hina-nee." Hanabi added, while Hinata sulked at the both of them…

"Seems like it," she said, "Well, I gotta start eating then to catch up to you guys, ne?" she said finally recovering and started to eat her cereals. The three of them went together to their school and separated ways once they finally arrived. Hinata silently made her way to her classroom where she was greeted by the bubbly Ino…

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" she said beaming at her and Hinata smiled back…

"Ohayo Ino-chan." She replied, "How's are you?"

"The same, you?"

"Am fine too." She said and both of them sat down on their seats. Not a moment later Ino leaned in on her…

"Psst Hina," she called out, "I wanna tell you something." Hinata tilted her head in interest and did as she was told. Ino leaned in more at her and whispered…

"Sasuke-kun is having some training later on at the gym, wanna come with us and watch?" she asked Hinata, winking at her. Hinata could only blush at her friend and sat straight in her chair…

"You go watch him with Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, I'm sure she would love to do it with you." And Ino only pouted at her…

"Aw, but I don't want that forehead to watch him with me… who knows what evil trick she might have up on her sleeve." She whined at Hinata, and Hinata could only smile at her, "Besides," Ino added, "Don't you wanna see some abs of his or something, I bet you at least find him attractive besides Naruto… right?" Ino said, looking up to her expectantly, and Hinata blushed all the more…

"W-well, o-of co-course I find him attractive demo I have no business in the gym." She said, and Ino pouted all the more at her…

"Aw," Ino whined once more, "You're no fun." And at that time exactly the teacher came in holding a used shoe box with some art materials and barbecue sticks. The class became silent once Shizune had come in the class. They stood up and greeted her, and she signaled them to sit back down…

"Alright class," she started, "Let's start with your project and we'll group you later." She said and started to write instructions on the board. Hinata took out her notebook and had started to write the procedures and instructions. She took a peek outside her window and saw the some students doing community service, but only a few of them were doing things seriously, until she spotted Sasuke eyeing the students. She tilted her head in confusion…

'_Is he a student prefect?' _she wondered, if she would ask Ino about it, then Ino would think she was into him, it wasn't that long until her attention was called…

"Hinata-chan," Shizune called out, "Is there something interesting outside?" she asked and everyone had their eyes on her. She blushed at the attention and only shook her head in reply. Shizune nodded at her and proceeded on with the procedures and orientation. Just when Hinata was about to look at the window again she saw a note on her desk… she picked it up and opened it…

_So what was it you were looking at? ;)_

Hinata spared Ino a look, and true enough Ino was eying her knowingly, and Hinata blushed all the more, and reluctantly wrote on it and passed it on…

_I just saw Sasuke-kun outside…_

As Ino read it, she pouted and wrote on it again…

_Blast it… you are one lucky girl_

Hinata giggled quietly in her seat as she watched Ino sulk in her seat all the more. Now that was over she spared her window another glance and was surprised when she couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. Where could he have gone? She tried to search outside with whatever her eyesight could reach and still no sign of him…

Could he have gone inside? She shook her head of his thoughts. Why was she so eager to see him anyway? It wasn't like she knew him, or was he any of her business. She was only curious… yes, that's it… only curious…

Or was she really? The bell had rung and class was over. Once the teacher had gone out, Ino quickly made a dash to her window and pouted when she didn't see any sign of Sasuke and she then looked at Hinata…

"No fair… you got to see him." She said at Hinata pouting, who only blushed meekly at her comment. Hinata decided to just smile her way out of Ino. They walked out side by side each other, finding their way to their friends. They finally met up with them and they sat down right down the Sakura tree where they usually hang out and began talking about their day and all. Hinata chose to just read in her spare time, until she felt like she was thirsty…

"I'm going to buy some water. I'll see you in a while." She told them as she stood up and walked away from them. She entered the school premises and had stopped by a vending machine. She then took out some money to purchase some water from it. She waited on for a while before something in the corner of her eye caught her attention…

She saw Sasuke walking slowly towards the guidance counselor's room. She wondered what he would be doing there… her water was finally out so she took it and began to go back to her friends. She saw him open the door and grumble on about something, but she didn't get to hear it. She didn't notice she was walking slowly for Sasuke finally noticed her and spared her a glance… or more like a glare. She immediately blushed and dashed out of the hallway… not noticing the wandering eyes Sasuke had on her…

"Well? Are you coming in or not?" Inoichi called out to him. Sasuke returned his gaze to the guidance counsellor and reluctantly went inside. He dropped his bag in the floor and sat right across him in the office and tried to make himself comfortable… not that he was ever going to succeed…

"So… have you told them what you are feeling already Sasuke-san?" he asked Sasuke, but Sasuke chose to ignore him only…

"I'll take that as a no then, if you are going to keep that up then I'm afraid that I would not be able to hold up my end of the deal." He said and Sasuke shot him a glare…

"I only came here because Kakashi said that you could at least keep these things a secret!" he hissed, "I'm only wasting my time here." He said and got up ready to leave…

"Sasuke," Inoichi called out, "How's Hinata-san doing?" he asked, and immediately Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and looked back at the counselor who raised his brow at him…

"Who?" he asked again, trying to see if he heard it right…

"Hinata."

"I don't know who that is." He denied and tried to leave, but was halted yet again…

"Oh? But you guys seem to react to each other you know… you do notice it right?" Inoichi asked once more, and Sasuke could only curse under his breath and went back to sit down on the chair. Inoichi seemed please and adjusted his seat once more, "Well, didn't take long for that to make you sit back down." He finished smiling

"What do you want now?" Sasuke said

"Talk to her."

"Not a chance."

"Why?"

"There's nothing to talk about." He finished, his fists were clenching…

"Well, if there's a will then you'll find things to talk about then." He said still smiling at him, "Besides, I can introduce you to her; she's a friend of my daughter." He finished and Sasuke glared at him all the more…

"I don't need anyone's help, if I ever want to make myself known then I could!"

"You are scared." Inoichi stated at him, making him silent, "You're scared you won't get to see her ever again… am I right Sasuke-san? You are scared to get hurt… you are scared moving because of her." he finished and Sasuke looked away… thinking about the words he had just said… was it really true? He heard Inoichi write something down on a paper and closed the folder, "Session is over now Sasuke, for the mean time I'm changing your assignment." He said

"What assignment?" Sasuke spat at him

"Instead of talking to your parents… try to talk to Hinata." He said, his eyes softening at him, "It'll be a lot easier if you'll just take a chance." He finished and dismissed Sasuke. Sasuke immediately went out of the room and to the rooftop where Juugo and Suigetsu were probably waiting already. It wasn't long before he reached it and found them smoking once more, and Sasuke only grunted at the smell of smoke. He proceeded to the end of the rooftop and sat on the edge… looking over at the school grounds…

"Yo, Sasuke, we haven't had the chance to talk about that incident you know." Suigetsu started, as he extinguished his cigarette, as did Juugo who now took a place beside Sasuke…

"What incident?" he replied, not really remembering any incident…

"You know, where there was that hot chick one night and you suddenly stopped us… I mean what was that all about? You never seem to mind about what we do to other girls… was she your target or something?" he asked, trying to light up another cigar yet Sasuke snatched the lighter and pocketed in. Suigetsu only huffed at him…

"It's none of your business." He replied, his eyes now locked on Hinata. He didn't really notice it but he seem to be seeking her all the more… the more she would look at her, the more he wanted to see her… hear her… he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a hand wave in front of him…

"Yo, Sasuke are you even listening to us once more?" Suigetsu asked, "You know we don't really know where you are these days anymore, you always seemed spaced out, what's gotten into you man?" he asked and Sasuke only shook his head at them. Juugo had been eying Sasuke for a while now and notice the way he would look at the girl they almost had a go at. He would know that look anywhere… was Sasuke really falling for someone he hasn't really met yet?

"Suigetsu," Juugo called out, "Have you finished the assignment yet?" he asked and Suigetsu cursed…

"Ah shit… guess I have to do it now huh? Well, see you guys later." He said and walked back in the building, leaving both Juugo and Sasuke to their thoughts. Sasuke didn't mind being stuck in the silence with Juugo though. He still continued to look at Hinata from afar and Juugo could only watch them back and forth. It seemed to him he was interfering with something that wasn't even there yet. Like he was intruding something private between her and Sasuke… even though he was only looking at her from afar…

"So," he started, snapping Sasuke out of his daze, "Do you know her name already?"

"Hinata." Sasuke replied, "Her name means sunshine... why?" he said, now sparing Juugo a glance. Juugo only shrugged his shoulders at Sasuke, and gestured to Hinata…

"You guys together or something?"

"No, why would you even think that?" Sasuke asked glaring, now standing up from his spot, trying to walk away from the scenery… from Hinata…

"It's pretty obvious to me that your attracted to her Sasuke," he said, "If you want her then go for it… what's stopping you?" and Sasuke could only grit his teeth, why was everything today about her? He didn't even know her… nor did she know him. There only interaction was that one night and that was all! He left Juugo's question unanswered and went inside the building… getting ready for the next class. Once the bell had rung and student began to pile up the classrooms…

He kept thinking about what Inoichi had said to him… and what Juugo had said…

"_You're scared you won't get to see her ever again… am I right Sasuke-san? You are scared to get hurt… you are scared moving because of her."_

Was he scared he won't get to see her again once he moved? Of course he knew he won't see her again… was he scared to get hurt… but hurt of what? Was he really scared of moving because of her? Was his fear then only triggered because of her? No… he refused to believe she was the only reason… or his reason at all… surely there are some other factors… but he couldn't think of any other factor… he was pretty sure he'd fit in just fine in America since he was fluent in English…

"_If you want her then go for it… what's stopping you?"_

Did he really want her? Sure something was making him attracted to her, but he didn't think it was a want… but if he really did what could be stopping him? He wasn't so sure…

This was the very first time that he wasn't sure about anything anymore. He always knew what he needed… what he wanted, but now… her coming into his life affected him a lot, and he wasn't so sure anymore… what the hell was happening to him?

* * *

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

It was a very long day at school today, and Hinata could only think of one way to end this day… sleep. Indeed, she was very tired; the teachers seemed to enjoy every task they are giving their students. Can't they see that the more activities they'd give to them, the more work they have to do?! Ugh, why was school so hard? She had to drag herself to her locker and opened it, placing everything inside, and only taking out the ones needed, until her locker was suddenly slammed shut…

"Come on Hina!" Ino said with Sakura right behind her, "It's almost time!" she said and dragged both Sakura and Hinata down to the gym where there was a bunch of mixed martial arts students were getting ready for a spar. There were an awfully large number of people in the gym, mostly composed of lots of girls and a low number of boys who actually came to watch the sport. The girls were screaming and busying themselves with make-ups and all… what was all the fuss about? Soon, almost all of the school population came in and filled the seats…

That was only when Hinata remembered what Ino had said a while ago…

"_Sasuke-kun is having some training later on at the gym."_

Hinata sighed, how could she have forgotten? She sat right in between Sakura and Ino, who were busy looking over the crowd for any sign of Sasuke…

"Ugh, it's your entire fault forehead! If you weren't such a slowpoke then we would have gotten the first seats!" Ino whined at Sakura…

"As if, you're the one that wasn't fast enough pig!" she rebutted and they both send glares at each other, while Hinata could only sink right between them. Finally a girl with red hair and glasses came out of the locker area and wore a violet blouse and black mini shorts holding a microphone and came to stand in the middle of the gym, Hinata recognized her as Naruto's cousin…

"Alright everyone!" she started, "Are we ready to rumble!" and everyone else started to cheer, and Hinata could feel herself being deaf, she didn't know the mixed martial arts club was this famous. Wasn't Naruto and Neji-niisan also in this club along with some of her friends? Were they also going to spar?

"Alright, I know what you are waiting for everyone." Karin said winking at them, "You are waiting for the most anticipated showdown between the school's prodigy Uchiha Sasuke and the school's ramen boy Uzumaki Naruto!" she said and everyone else screamed all the more. Yep, indeed, they both were like the kings of the school, but Naruto gained the nickname ramen boy when all he ate was ramen in school, and no one ever saw him eat anything else…

"Well, to make more things interesting, we are saving the best for last! And here is the list of the line up of matches! So if your parents allowed you to stay up late in school then you won't be disappointed! If not, well, I'm sure you can handle being grounded." She finished and everyone giggled at the joke, and the lights began to dim, and spotlights were focused on the centre, and soon the first spar came out…

All in all, the program was pretty fascinating. No wonder they were so famous, every single move of theirs was amazing! Their movements were superb. You aren't just watching any normal sparring session. It wasn't only just kicks or punches… there lots of jumping and turning and everything else. For a moment you'd be stunned and amazed that they are still able to get back up after they had taken hit… their speed and strengths were amazing and everyone just kept on screaming… even Hinata found herself enjoying…

Soon everyone's scream died out and they began to chant something, at first Hinata couldn't understand but, later on she got to understand it. Some were chanting Naruto… while others chanted Sasuke… and now Hinata knew this was the moment everyone else was waiting for…

"And now," Karin said emerging once more, "The moment we've been waiting for," and everyone else started to scream, "Knock us dead guys!" she said, and two cloaked figures came out on each sides of the gym and now every single one of the people screamed at the top of their lungs…

"In the blue corner," Karin started, gesturing to her left, "Now in his second year in high school, the school's heartthrob and prodigy… let us welcome Uchiha Sasuke!" and immediately the cloaked slipped up and reveal a stoic Uchiha flexing his muscles, every girl screamed as he was trying to warm up for the fight… Karin continued on…

"And in the, uh, orange corner!" she started, "In his freshman year and only eats ramen and who is also my cousin… let us welcome his first time in fighting in Konoha high… Uzumaki Naruto!" and some also screamed as the orange cloak had slipped, revealing a grinning Naruto. Both of them took their stance in the middle of the gym as Karin stepped aside a good distance away from them. They both exchanged glares and Sasuke smirked at Naruto… he straightened up and took off his shirt and every girl just went wild at the sight of his muscular body, and Sasuke threw his shirt aside of the floor… he really doesn't want to throw away his shirt, they were pretty comfortable, and it'll be troublesome to buy some more shirts. Naruto did the same and every girl screamed once more, he too had a pretty good body…

They both get ready to play, and Hinata could only blush at the sight of seeing them both shirtless. It wasn't that she never seen any guy topless before but these were two guys she just can't stop thinking about. She immediately shook her head, she wasn't thinking about Sasuke… she was only flustered because she saw Naruto topless… yes… that was probably it. But during the rest of the fight, Hinata's eyes kept on darting back to Sasuke… tracing every single line in his body, and Hinata could only look away. She wasn't enjoying this fight… she was becoming all too flustered at the sight of their bare skin…

She continued to watch and could clearly see that in terms of speed and technique Sasuke was the better fighter. Naruto wasn't that bad, considering he could actually bring Sasuke onto his knees but he just kept on standing back up and it truly was amazing. They were neck and neck. No one seemed to know who'd win in the fight, and soon time was running out and delivering one final blow they both landed a punch on each other's left cheek, and the timer stopped…

Everyone became silent, waiting for the results of the fight, and Karin emerged out, with her mouth agape… for the first time in two years running, she was speechless and not sure about the results of the fight, and she could only stand there, and everyone waited for her to say something…

"Um… the results are out… and by anonymous decision… the judges decide that… it's a draw." She finished and everyone started to chant…

"Rematch… rematch… rematch… rematch…REMATCH!" and suddenly the school principal… Tsunade came out and raised her hand to silence the crowd…

"Alright then you little rascals," she said and grinned, "By request of the audience… we'll have a rematch!" and everyone cheered, "In the next season." She finished, and everyone 'aw'd. She handed the microphone back to Karin and she only smiled at them…

"Well then now that that's over… good night everyone!" she said and students began to exit the gym. Sasuke only watched the crowd and could see that Hinata was amongst the crowd. He really didn't think she was the type to watch a fight as violent as theirs; however her cousin was part of the club so maybe it is in her blood. Sasuke only watched her as she tried to search through the crowd. He wondered who it was she was looking for…

Then their eyes met, and she immediately blushed and looked away. He unconsciously smirked as he drunk the bottled of water he had. He gathered up his bag and took out his face towel and began to wipe out his sweat as he made his way out of the locker area and proceeded out of the gym. He didn't notice that there were two girls that had been trailing him since the fight was over. They had followed him all the way to the locker area and tried to restrain themselves from taking him from behind…

"Move over forehead!" one of them hissed,

"Yeah right, you're the one taking up most of the space!" said the other

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, besides I feel bad of Hinata-chan, she must be looking for us." Sakura said as they were now both alone in the boys' locker area, "Besides, we shouldn't even be here." She said and turned around only to see Ino having something in her hands and was smirking victoriously over her, Sakura pointed at the shirt…

"Is that… what I think it is?" she said, and Ino nodded at her still smirking at her, and Sakura jumped to grab it but Ino held it up and soon enough they were both wrestling each other for the shirt. They tripped and rolled over the locker area and even resulted to some ridiculous cat fight until their clothes and hair was dishevelled and messed up and they were both sending daggers to each other…

"I'm going to return it to him." Sakura said tugging on the shirt…

"Nu-uh, forehead, I found it I'm returning it!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"Oh please… let's just get Hinata to return it so none of us will have to fight!" Sakura yelled at her, and Ino stopped tugging on the shirt and contemplated about it… that wasn't such a pretty bad idea. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled the shirt out of Sakura's grasps and started to drag Sakura to the lockers, where indeed they saw Hinata waiting by their lockers, looking very worried along with the company of Shino and Kiba. Ino's mood seemed to have changed, and Sakura noticed…

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said and ran up to them, "I was so worried!" and they could only both smile sheepishly at her. Kiba wasn't too happy they just abandoned Hinata after the fight, he also saw the shirt Ino had been holding on to and immediately figured out where they have been, and considering their looks, they had a bit of a tug of war…

"You abandoned Hinata for a shirt?!" he asked and tried to get it from them, but Ino only pried it off his reach and glared at him…

"We told her we'll meet her up at the locker area!" Ino hissed at him, and they only glared at each other, and Ino broke off her gaze from him and stomped away from him and went towards Hinata with an apologetic smile…

"Sorry about that Hinata, we got distracted." And Hinata could only smile in understanding at them, and Ino handed her the shirt, Hinata looked at it confusingly, "Me and Sakura thought it'd be best if you return it to Sasuke-kun." She said smiling, and Sakura nodded, backing Ino up. Hinata blushed, and Kiba just became furious, yet Shino held him back, trying to refrain him from doing something really stupid…

"D-demo, I-I don't know where he is." Hinata said honestly and Ino just shrugged it off…

"No worries, I'm sure he's somewhere near the gates, the girls are probably getting his pictures or cornering him or something." Ino said, and grabbed onto both Sakura and Hinata once more, "Which reminds me we better hurry up before he leaves!" and they were dragged once more. Kiba finally broke free out of Shino's grip and gritted his teeth and clenched his fists…

"What was that for Shino?" he hissed

"You are definitely getting pissed at this Sasuke guy already Kiba." He stated

"Well, you see what that dude is doing to Hinata! Ino and Sakura left her for him!" he said, and Shino adjusted his eyeglasses at him…

"Are you sure it's Hinata's welfare your concerned about or Ino moving on?" he asked, and Kiba stopped, and stared at Shino, "You still love her… go get her back." He said and began to walk away, "Don't take it as an offense Kiba, I know you love Hinata as a sister… but sometimes I think you only use her as a scapegoat." And Kiba was left speechless. It was true, he still does love Ino. Things didn't end well in their relationship. He always made sure she came first than Ino. He just couldn't help it…

But one thing was for sure…

He wanted Ino back, and was going to make sure at the end of the year they are going to fix things between them…

Meanwhile, Sasuke was stranded in the front gates, cursing mentally the entire female population of school. Where the hell was his shirt when he needed it?! He rummaged through his back, trying to twist and turn every single thing inside I, yet there wasn't any shirt in it. Girls were now surrounding the three of them, and so far, both Juugo and Suigetsu were enjoying themselves, while Sasuke fought the urge to punch every girl that dared to touch him, when out of the corner of his ear, he heard a soft voice call out to him…

"A-ano… Sasuke-kun." And he turned around to look at the source of his name. His obsidian orbs stared at her white ones… she blushed at his gaze and sheepishly handed him the shirt he had been looking for this past hour. He reluctantly took it from her hands, and for a moment their fingers brushed against one another, and shot some pleasurable feeling through their spines. Hinata wasn't so talented in masking her emotions for her fingers immediately retreated at the contact, while he only continued to stare at her… he didn't seem to notice everyone to stop and stare at their little interaction… but Hinata did, and she blushed all the more at the attention she was getting as she tried to avoid their intrigued gazes at her…

"M-my f-friends wan-wanted me to re-return it." She said and bowed at him and immediately dashed out of his sight. Suddenly everyone surrounded him and he had lost sight of her. He tried to look over the crowd to see her but the crowd was too big and was now closing in on him. Luckily Juugo and Suigetsu pulled him out of it, and began to push him away from the crowd… away from Hinata…

"Oi, what was that all about?" Suigetsu asked him, and Sasuke could only stare at the shirt in his hands, and unconsciously a slight smirk made its way to his lips, as he remembered that she had touched this shirt… that she returned it to him… and that her fingers and his had made contact… and that he heard her call his name… it was only that time then that Sasuke was able to find some answers to some of his questions…

Yes… he was afraid to get hurt because of her… yes he was afraid he would never see her again after the move… yes… he was afraid to move because of her… and yes… he is… truly in love with someone he hasn't met yet… but he will plan to meet her… be with her…make sure he'd see her again… until the end of the year… how hard could it be?

By the way Sasuke was staring at his shirt, Juugo and Suigetsu knew what was now happening to Sasuke. They haven't seen him act like this before, but they could clearly identify love when they see it. They both exchanged glances and tried to hold back a chuckle… well ain't this just interesting?

* * *

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

Hinata had dashed out of the crowd. She was never good with the crowds and somewhere along the way to Sasuke she had lost yet again both Sakura and Ino. She sighed as she tried to calm her beating heart, but when she caught sight of Sasuke walking away, she couldn't help but try to get a glance of him. However the crowd was too thick and it'd be troublesome to get in it again, until her thoughts were broken when someone placed a hand on their shoulder…

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said smiling at her, "Wanna come join us at Ichiraku's ramen?" Naruto asked her, and she looked behind him where she saw all her friends, she smiled and nodded at him. She had time to spare, besides, Neji-niisan was amongst them and they could always go back together, "Alright! Come on everyone let's go!" Naruto said and they all cheered and made their way to Ichiraku's ramen. When Hinata turned around to try and see if Sasuke was still in the school premises, he was already gone. Her smiled unconsciously disappeared, and she was then brought out to her thoughts once more…

"Hinata," she then turned and saw her cousin looking at her, "Are you okay? Do you want to go home now?" he asked her, and she smiled and shook her head at him…

"Ie, I'm fine Neji-nii, come on, everyone might be looking for us now." She said and took her cousins hand and dragged him to their group. They chatted along the way, but Hinata kept looking the other way… the way where Sasuke had taken not a moment ago… why was it she always seemed to look for him? Why is it she's feeling something she's never felt before? She looked back at Naruto and she could already feel butterflies in her stomach… but she also felt it when her hand had brushed Sasuke's… was she feeling the same thing for Sasuke then? Was she infatuated by him?

There was a possibility she was because he was smart… talented… handsome… mysterious, and every other thing a girl could ever hope for… but she hadn't met the guy yet, and according to some rumors, he was quite a player. She knew she'd be taking a risk if she got too attachéd to him… but she couldn't help it… just something about him made her want to get close to him… to know him… but what if the time comes and Naruto gives her a chance?

She shook her head of the thoughts… what was she thinking? Sasuke was way out of her reach… she could never match up to his standards… or catch up to him… besides, what was his standards anyway, she wondered as they finally arrived at Ichiraku's ramen and began to celebrate… whatever there was to celebrate…

* * *

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

_**I can't catch up to you**_

**~-_-~… ^o^… ~-_-~**

* * *

**Well then… did you guys like it? Hopefully you guys did…**

**If you already noticed they do meet but I never make them interact that long they'd just stare at each other because I just want to make a sort of realistic story where they don't instantly meet… because it'll take time and all…**

**So hopefully you guys liked it, and as I did explain, this isn't really all my imagination because I based it on reality… my reality actually - -"**

**So basically these are just two perspectives on my one-sided love…or rather… unrequited love T-T**

**Anyway… I'm still young… I'll have plenty of time to go fishing and find some fish in the sea **

**So do leave some review and thank you for reading! I've just explained it as much as I can… and if you remember the summary…**

"**out of those seas of people will they meet? Or will the waves pull them apart?"**

**Don't worry guys… I know exactly how this will end… so you guys just keep guessing if they will meet… or if they won't… **

**And happy birthday to my cat… :3**

**Thank you for those that reviewed… made this story their favorite and those that are following this story **


End file.
